1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless telecommunication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to utilizing synchronization information for co-sited downlink carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation and multiple access techniques. In the development of third generation systems, cdma2000 and WCDMA, both CDMA systems, have emerged as competing technologies. Like earlier generations of CDMA, cdma2000 and WCDMA support soft handover. In soft handover, a mobile station such as cellular phone communicates via two or more base stations at one time. Techniques available for making soft handover depend upon the synchronization of base stations in the system.